


Pillow Talk

by TheVampireLucinda



Series: The TanaShin Chronicles [5]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Author's Views May Be Reflected, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Dinner First, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, M/M, Rival Relationship, Sex, Teasing, The Author Regrets Nothing, WrestleMania, supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVampireLucinda/pseuds/TheVampireLucinda
Summary: It's Wrestlemania weekend, and two long-time friend/rivals meet up to discuss life....Or, something like that.





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Shinsuke turning heel after meeting up with Tanahashi before Wrestlemania? Coincidence? I THINK NOT. Also, Tana's jealousy is canon. Haha. Oh! And some fans at WM reported seeing Tanahashi nearly die laughing after Shinsuke's low blow, so...obviously there was some approval there.

“Dinner was great...but I think I'd rather have _you_ for dessert.”

Hiroshi Tanahashi had heard some ridiculous lines during the course of his life, but this one absolutely took the cake (no pun intended).

Shinsuke was sitting across from him; a gleam in his eyes, and that signature sideways smile on his lips that always made Tana want to hold him down and kiss him until they both were breathless. He was dressed as casually as always; but somehow made it look _good_ on his tall, muscular frame.

And, in Shinsuke's defense, Hiroshi looked absolutely _delicious_ , with his too-tight shirts and well-fit jeans. If they hadn't picked a public place for dinner, Shinsuke was certain that he would have “eaten” Tanahashi about five times or more by now.

It hadn't taken them long to find each other; it had taken an even shorter amount of time for the conversation to turn towards their second favorite activity to do together.

Nakamura, to Tanahashi's utter surprise, had actually initiated their contact this time. It was a rare occasion these days—they were both in not only the same _country_ , but the same exact _city_ during the same exact _weekend_.

Upon his arrival in the States, Tana had received a short, simple text on his phone that made his heart flutter in his chest:

_Meet up?_

At the risk of looking too eager, he answered right away...in the affirmative, of course.

From there, it was just a matter of desire and timing.

Now, the two men sat together in a small, wonderful, hole-in-the-wall restaurant in New Orleans, talking about wrestling...and fucking each other.

'Typical,' Hiroshi thought with a shake of his head, and a swell of fondness in his heart. Since Shinsuke had left for the US, there had been a noticeable void in his life.

He wondered, occasionally, if Nakamura felt the same.

“Don't you have a big match tomorrow?” he asked the King of Strong Style with a raised eyebrow. “Shouldn't you be getting _more_ sleep?”

Shinsuke threw back his head and laughed. “I'm not worried about sleep; besides, I want to celebrate...for both of us. We're in a good place right now.”

Tana sighed, and took a long sip of his drink, thankful for the slight burn of the alcohol. “I hate you,” he said softly, earning another wide smile. “You're about to win the damn title, and I just lost in the finals of the New Japan Cup. Fuck off.”

“Stop it, I'm serious!” Nakamura laughed, reaching across the table and taking Tana's hand in his own. “You have so much momentum right now. There's no _way_ there's not a title shot in the near future. We'll soon be champions together and rule the world, just like you've always wanted.”

The Ace lowered his head, and looked up at Shinsuke through the long strands of his brown-blond hair.

“You should really get some rest for tomorrow,” he repeated, although his voice was as warm and heavy as the gaze he now leveled at Shinsuke. “Or...maybe a pre-match workout would be better?”

Shinsuke's eyes flashed again, and his teeth seemed sharp in the soft candlelight.

“Now you're speaking my language.”

((()))

“Tana!”

Shinsuke braced himself against the headboard of the fancy hotel bed, pushing back against Tanahashi as the Ace thrust hard and fast into him. Having been deprived of one another for several months, the two men set a wild, steady rhythm the moment they got behind closed doors.

Tana tried to slow it down a few times, and savor the moment; but it quickly became clear that that was _not_ what Shinsuke wanted at all. Even their usually-long, drawn-out-but-ultimately-satisfying foreplay ritual had been shortened into, “Just do it!” after only a few minutes.

'Is something bothering you, my love?' Hiroshi wondered as he snapped his hips forward, reaching so that his arms were encircling Shinsuke's chest, and his hands had access to his hardened nipples. He pinched them lightly, loving the way that it made Shinsuke arch against him.

He knew that Nakamura would share his feelings when he was ready; until then, he wanted to provide the best possible comfort he could.

Tanahashi pressed his full weight on Shinsuke until they were both lying flat, smashing his tall lover hard into the soft mattress. Every inch of their skin was in contact, from where they were joined, all the way up to Tana's lips on the back of Shinsuke's neck, and their intertwined legs.

“It's good?” Hiroshi asked breathlessly, never stopping his movements, hearing Nakamura's deep, shuddering moans. It was physically impossible for them to be any closer than they were at this moment, and the connection between their bodies and souls felt so strong that it made his heart nearly burst in his chest.

Slowly, Shinsuke lifted his hips as much as he could, and Tanahashi slipped a hand underneath him, palming, then stroking his hard, weeping cock. They still moved in sync, which made his task all the more simple.

“I love you so much...you know that, right?” Tana was asking, nipping at Shinsuke's ear, kissing his neck, licking his shoulder, just _tasting_ every part of him that his tongue could reach.

_Is it possible to get addicted to the taste of a person?_ he wondered off-handedly. _Because I think I need this...need him..._

“I love you too!” Nakamura was gasping, voice breaking down into little cries as his muscles tightened from his core to his toes. “Tana, I love you...!”

_Actually_ , Hiroshi amended mentally. _**That**_ _is what I need, more than anything._

Shinsuke came first, shooting hard into Tanahashi's strong hand, not bothering to suppress his broken scream.

But Tana wasn't far behind, forced into an orgasm of his own as Shinsuke's body constricted around him. His vision blanked out for several seconds as he trembled almost violently with his climax. Nakamura shuddered in response as he was filled with warmth, groaning as at last their bodies disengaged from one another and Tanahashi rolled over to the side.

They were quiet and still for a long moment, each catching his breath in the comfortable silence. Eventually, however, Shinsuke shifted, rolling over until his body touched Tana's once again.

“Nakamura-san, you have to let me rest a little,” Hiroshi began to jokingly complain; but when he saw the concerned looked that furrowed Shinsuke's brow, he fell silent.

“What's wrong?” he asked gently; and even though they almost never hugged in public, he opened his arms to his long-time rival and lover.

Shinsuke accepted the invitation readily, and buried himself in Tanahashi's huge arms, resting his sweat-soaked forehead on the broad, warm chest.

“I'm...a little worried about tomorrow,” he admitted, voice barely above a whisper. “It's been a year on the main shows, and I'm not... It's not going as well as I had hoped. I feel like I'm stuck. Even if I win, even if beat AJ...”

Tanahashi nodded as he listened, placing a light kiss on the top of Nakamura's head, inadvertently getting a mouthful of hair. “I understand,” he said empathetically, still basking in the feeling of skin-on-skin. “It must be so hard, and being so far from home, too...”

“It is, sometimes.” Shinsuke sighed softly. “I miss everyone all the time. And over here, I feel like _I_ get it, but not everyone gets _me_.” He smiled ruefully. “The fans get me. They love me. But I still have to show the company what I can really do. And I don't know how.”

Tanahashi was very quiet as he thought. “Shinsuke, this may sound stupid, and you probably already know this, but if you're stuck...something has to change. Either your actions, or your goals. Or...even you. It all depends on how much you want it, whatever your _it_ is. But you're right—you do have to show them who you really are.”

The King of Strong Style fell silent, eyes drifting shut. He was quiet and still for so long that Tana began to wonder if he'd fallen asleep.

“You're right,” Shinsuke said suddenly, startling the Ace pretty badly with the sudden declaration. His eyes slowly came open once again. “I've been too...complacent. Too nice. Too patient. If I want it, I'm going to have to _take_ it.”

Tanahashi couldn't help but smile at that. “There's my Nakamura,” he teased. “The great leader of CHAOS, and bane of my existence. The man who did what he wanted and didn't give a fuck, and everyone loved him anyway.”

“Hmmm...You sound a little _jealous_ , Tana...”

“I am literally always jealous of you.”

Shinsuke looked up, and their eyes met. Despite his worries, he could see the pure love and absolute confidence that Tanahashi had for him, and in him. Although he'd never admit it out loud, it gave him courage for what he knew he'd have to do tomorrow...

...Even if everyone else ended up hating him for it.

“You're going to be at the show?” he asked carefully.

Tana gave him his brightest smile. “Of course! I couldn't miss you winning a new title.”

“Then, please, watch me closely tomorrow. I think you'll enjoy the performance.”

He kissed Tanahashi full on the lips, long fingers sliding through the Ace's newly grown-out hair. It was slow, and languid, without a hint of urgency or direction.

“I love you, Tanahashi,” he said for what he felt was the hundredth time today. “Thank you.”

“I love you too, Nakamura.”

A quiet pause followed, in which Tanahashi made the mistake of closing his eyes.

All at once, Shinsuke slid out of Hiroshi's arms, and climbed on top of him, settling heavily on his midsection and driving the air out of his lungs.

“Ow! Shinsuke! What the hell?”

Nakamura's smile was an amalgam of happiness and sadism. Tanahashi suddenly felt concerned.

There, indeed, was the Nakamura he knew and loved.

“You've had enough of a rest, right?” Shinsuke was asking, even as he maneuvered Tana's legs apart and shifted between them.

“Hey, hey, wait a minute!” Tanahashi protested, face going red as his legs were lifted all the way up onto Shinsuke's shoulders. “You're going too fast!” The madman was already nibbling at his thigh, making him pant. He tried to cover his cock, but his hands were immediately slapped away.

“It's time to start again.”

Tanahashi whimpered, but tried to retain some measure of dignity before Shinsuke left him a quivering mess.

“You're crazy!”

Shinsuke laughed, and took Tanahashi's slowly-hardening cock in hand. “So...you're _not_ ready to start again?” he asked with mock gravity. “Am I just going to have to stay like this? I mean, the view is nice, I can see _everything_...”

“Nakamura, I swear...!” Tanahashi struggled, but Shinsuke's grip on him was unbreakable. If anything, his movements only served to expose him _more_ , much to his mortification.

“I don't mind waiting. I'll just observe at this lovely organ, so hard and wet already. And look that beautiful hole that's so _obviously_ begging for me to fill it!”

“Shinsuke!”

 


End file.
